zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Springtime In Bunnyburrow
It was an early morning during weekend at Bunnyburrow. Spring had come at last to this rural town near Zootopia. At one of the homes of the town, a door opened. One of the town´s most famous inhabitants, Judy Hopps, had woken up. Wearing her casual pink shirt as well as black pants and yawning sweetly, she was going to get the newspaper from the mailbox. As the rabbit walked towards the box, she admired the scenery around him. The frost and snow in the ground were gone and replaced by morning dew. Green all around her backyard. More and more flowers were in blossom, and the sun was shining warmly on the clear sky. It wasn´t hot because it wasn´t summer yet, but warm enough for a day out in the backyard. Judy loved it. She had always liked to see the life and green return to the nature after the winter had ended. In a way, it resembled life itself to her. After the cold and dark days, warmth and joy would always find a way to return stronger than before. As she came to the mailbox, she took a few steps further to see the pond nearby. Free from the ice, the water on it was as clean and bright as imaginable. Near one of the lily pads, Judy could even see a frog sitting there. Feeling the refreshing breeze on her fur, the rabbit sighed joyfully. What a wonderful spring it was going to be. It was one of the many ones she had experienced while living in the town, but the first spring ever that she´d spend with her husband. Taking the mail, she returned inside her home. Judy placed them on a table in her living room and went back upstairs. Back in their bedroom, there he was. The one who had turned Judy´s winter to spring and caused something to blossom in her. Her husband, Nick Hopps. The fox was still sleeping tight on the blanket, shirtless and in his shorts. He always looked handsome that way in Judy´s opinion. It was the first spring that he´d spend in Bunnyburrow too. Judy smiled at him. She wanted to make sure his first true spring morning was memorable. Almost stealthily, she snuck up back to the bed so that he didn´t hear a thing. She snuggled into his arms and gave a loving kiss on his forehead. Nick smacked his lips a bit and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw during his first morning in the spring was Judy´s beautiful, gentle face. His wife smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at him. “Good morning, darling”, she said. “Mmmm…good morning to you too, bun bun. Ah, can´t think of a better way to start a day than seeing your adorable smile”, Nick yawned. “Or a spring. Look”, Judy pointed at the window. The fox soon saw what she had seen outside before. It looked wonderful to him too. Even on the inside, they could hear the song of local birds. “Spring in Bunnyburrow…it´s even lovelier than I thought. Although not as lovely as you are throughout the year”, he said. “I´m glad you get to experience it yourself too. Spring and summer here are both beyond wonderful”, Judy told. Nick nodded. The warmth of the season and the warmth of his loving wife was simply an irresistible combination to him. This was one of the benefits of a simple life near the countryside to him. “It´s a day off and such a warm day outside…what if we take a little stroll in the outside woods after sharing some carrot muffins for breakfast?” the fox suggested. “I´m all for that idea too, my dear”, Judy said. After their breakfast, Nick put his clothes back on as he and his wife went to take a walk in the nearby woods. The fox got to experience the same wonderful view as Judy did when she was getting their mail. Along the way, Nick even picked up some flowers and made a tiny flower crown for his dear rabbit. He was good at making those, and Judy loved it every time he did them. Holding her fox husband by the paw, Judy was enjoying the morning stroll greatly. From the way Nick looked at her she could tell he had looked forward to sharing a moment like this at the start of spring with her. But unlike some flowers that only blossomed for a season, Judy and Nick´s love did that throughout the year. Whether spring, summer, fall or winter, he always shared those seasons together only with her. On their stroll, Nick and Judy stopped by a wooden bridge over the pond. The water was so clear they could see their reflections on it too. He could even see it on the reflection when Judy glomped him lovingly. Putting his arms on her shoulders, her husband returned the hug. As if their first spring morning together couldn´t get any warmer. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Oneshots